I'd Be With You for a 100 Years
by TwilightedTribute
Summary: Sonny finds an ancient watch. Accidently, she ends up going back in time, now she along with the Mackenzie Falls and So Random! casts have to get together and go on a dagerous mission to get back home... set during the Hundred Years War. Channy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hiii guys! Its me, princess! This is the start of my new story… The whole story is dedicated to CryingAngel because I want it to be dedicated to her…loll. ALSO a very, very, very BIG thank you to Cena-Centric333, YummyChocolate17, PaCmAn FeVeR, Georgia Chanelle Cooper and my two very anonymous Reviewers . So, here it is…**

Today had started off as a very…normal day.

Notice how I said STARTED off? Yeah, because it really didn't end as…well or you could say, normal.

By the way, I'm DREAMING!

Actually, the day hasn't ended at all. I've just gotten transported into the 1800's.

Yeah, now I'm 'Princess Alison' (Alison! Like phu-leese!). Currently, I am standing in front of A HUGE mirror. Yeah, well I look sexy! I'm wearing this long gown thing and my hairs all-

WAIT let me tell you how I got here first.

So, as I said before, today had started off normal. Then at around lunch time I'd gone to the cafeteria to get myself some…food, something YOU could call…pig slop. I'd bumped into Chad and we'd had this argument over whose dress sense was better (lol me and my boyfriend often fight like this… like who's eyelashes are lager and who's taller and yeah:P). Then I got really angry and I walked away. Yeah, right out of the cafeteria! Well, I was angry, so don't blame me! I mean, all HE wears is his stuck-up Mack Falls uniform…like, eww. ANYWAYS I started to stomp down the hallway. I was walking when something caught my eye. I walked back to pick it up. It was smooth and ancient…it was, a pocket watch. To say that it was beautiful wouldn't be enough. It was WAY more than just plain old beautiful. It looked ancient too. Now me being me, I noticed that the time set on it was wrong. The ancient dials read that it was 3:38 when in reality, it was only 12:45. So me being me again, I started to set the time right. And me being me (déjà vu much?) AGAIN I didn't even notice that the things all around me were changing. The hallway was transforming into some ancient room-thing. Any clothes were being replaced by heavier clothes. When I finally managed to look around me and notice the changes…it was too late…

And now back to the present… well, I'd found out that I was a princess when this maid girl wearing a plain, sky blue dress that ended right under her knees, had blonde hair that was pulled up into a high ponytail and was wearing simple jewelry that looked as if it was made out of pearls, had walked in and said I had friends who wanted to see me. THAT was weird! So, I'd asked her what year it was and she'd looked at me like I was a nutcase and had said that it was 1821. And then shed said that PRINCESS Tawni and PRINCESS Zora would be here soon.

Creepy eh?

So now, I'm staring at myself in the mirror, I'm wearing a purple gown, and my hair's longer and it looks like its been curled a bit. Also, I'm wearing a tiara that looks like it's made out of real diamonds!

Suddenly I hear a knock on the door and Tawni and Zora burst in, looking scared

Oh no…this isn't a dream is it?

**A/N okayyy this is the start of my new story! I hope you guys liked it! But I do have a question for all of you… should I make Chad a knight or Tawni's brother the Prince heir to the throne? Let me know ASAP!**

**Thank-you:)**

**l-o-v-e y*o*u (all)**

**~princess**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N OK so Chad is a KNIGHT! Which might be hard, but whatever! Ok and so, guys, this isn't your normal prince and princess story, remember that! They are all back in time…and, well, you should just read it lol.**

This wasn't a dream, was it?

No. The answer was clear on Tawni and Zora's faces when they entered my room. Well, Tawni still look okay in the poofy pink princess gown she was wearing. But lord, Zora looked SO out of place in her fitted green, well… frock. They both had shimmering tiaras kind of like mine set up on their curled hair.

"SONNY!" Tawni ran up to me and hugged me, "What-what happened? Where's my T.V?"

Typical Tawni. Out of all the things that are going wrong she just has to give HER side of grief…the T.V, as if that was the biggest problem.

"Oh shut it!" Zora said eyeing me, "We all know that we have gone back in time. And I have an inkling on whose fault this is."

Uhoh.

"Hah! Zora! Honey! Well-well, we don't really need to know right?" I said my voice getting all high. If they found out, then I was doomed. But then again, it couldn't be THAT bad. Its not like Nico and Grady are here too! With the Mac falls cast. IMPOSSIBLE!

"Nico and Grady are here too! WITH the Mac Falls cast!" Zora said.

"WHAT!" I screamed.

Tawni nodded. "Yes, we were all in the cafeteria and then suddenly it all went POOF and I was stuck in this POOFY dress!" Tawni said, then she put on a thinking face. "Though, the tiara IS a cool accessory."

Zora rolled her eyes, then looked me, "Apparently, we are back in time. We were sitting in the cafeteria when everything around us changed. Nico and Chad COMPLETELY disappeared. And we found our self's, so that's me, Tawni, Grady, Chloe, Penelope, Freguson and Trevor, in a grad hall. Wearing….ancient clothing! A-and there was a note, but, its for you…so I didn't open it.

"O-ohkayy? Where's the note?"

"Here." She said, handing me a crinkled piece of paper. I started to read it out loud.

It read:

Dear Sonny and all those who accompany her:

You have all been transported back in time to the Hundred Years War.

To get out of here, you are all going to have to get together, which will be hard since Chad and Nico are knights from France. You guys are all from England.

To sum it up, Sonny, you have 2 sisters. Penelope and dad is King Munroe. Grady is Tawni's twin and their dad is King Hart. Which leaves Zora with Trevor and Freguson and their dad, King Lancaster. 

So, if you wish to get back into the 21st centuary…

Actually, nevermind I'll say no more.

Good-Luck

-Neveah

"No! Nico and Chad are knights? Knights in shining armor? From…France?" Tawni asked, her eyes getting all wide.

Ok, so this Neveah girl was getting on my guts. Who'd she think she was sending us back in time just like that? And Chad was a knight? Wow.

Zora just stood there. Doing nothing, gaping at me. Until the door to my room burst open. It also hit Tawni on the head and she fell down, her eyes going all crossed, in a heap of silk, curls, poofynes and ribbons.

"SONNY!" Penelpoe screamed, "You're also set to marry some prince!"

Oh no. This keeps getting crappier and crappier.

**A/N Ok so, I'm sick and this chapter was a mess. Until next time…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm sorry but Im not going to be continuing this story or any of my stories for that matter.**

**Ever since SWAC ended, I havent been getting any more inspiration.**

**And a lot of people have stopped writing for SWAC.**

**Not that I don't watch the re-runs anymore, I just cant WRITE about it :(**

**I might still continue Catch Me and I will write another 'good-bye' one shot…but other than that, this is it!**

**Sorry, again.**

**If you want, you can continue this story, your way(:**

**Oh and since I'm leaving, I want all of you to still keep in touch with me so, PM me and add me on MSN and FaceBook (: I'll give those to you once you PM(:**

**You guys will always be in my heart:D  
**

**-princess**


End file.
